A New LIfe
by Jaspersgrl
Summary: What would have happened if Angela went with Bella to look for the bookstore and Edward was to late to save them? Read to find out. Please Be Nice 1st Fan Fic.
1. Port Angeles

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

APOV

We had just finished paying for all the stuff Jessica and I would need for the dance. Bella had been quiet most of the time only asking a few questions and giving us comments on what she thought looked good or not. I was glad she was here, because I was really beginning to like Bella. She was a very sweet girl

"Umm…Do you guys know were the book store is I just wanted to look at a few books since were here?" Bella asked.

"I think there is one a few blocks over." Jessica said looking at her watch. I hadn't seen any bookstores here before, but then again I have never actually looked for one. I needed a book for a history assignment for school, the library didn't have it so now would be a good time to get it.

"You guys don't have to come with me, I'll be lost in the books while I'm there, I doubt you want to wait there that long for me." I could tell Bella didn't want to be a burden on Jessica or me.

"Well I need a book for school, but the library didn't have it. Can I go with you?" I didn't want to intrude, if Bella wanted to be alone.

"Of course you can come, Jessica do you want to come too?" She was in a hurry.

"I haven't seen the pier for a while and I still want to look at some stores before we leave." Jessica didn't like to read, it's just wasn't on here list of favorite things.

I watched as Bella was listening to Jessica about where she thought there was a bookstore. I wasn't listening I had a headache and I just wanted to get going before it got to dark.

"Okay lets go." Bella grabbed my hand and started to walk away from Jessica.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you." I asked, I didn't want to be in her space.

She spun around to look at me in the eye. I gulped not knowing what to say or do.

"Angela, do you always worry about the other person before your self?" She asked, her tone threw me off, it was sweet and kind. I had been expecting her to be mad.

"Not always" I managed to say.

"I enjoy your company a lot, so don't worry about every thinking I don't want you around." I could tell she wasn't lying her eyes were full of honesty.

We kept walking it was starting to get dark and we had to be back to the restaurant in a while. I had no clue as to where we were I lost our place 5 minutes ago with all the corners we turned at. I had only been here a few times; I like staying home with my family.

She stopped and I didn't know why at first until I saw what she was looking at. It was a bookstore, but in the windows were crystals and a lady that looked like she wasn't doing to well.

"Bella I don't think we should go in there." I told her as I looked at the store.

She just nodded before turning around. We walked for a while; I could tell we were going in circles around the same blocks.

"Angela do you know how to get back?" She asked looking worried.

"You lost me 5 minutes before we found that bookstore." I answered truthfully

She didn't have time to answer before four men came walking our way. I grabbed tightly to Bella's hand pulling her to the other side of the street. She understood and followed. We began walking as I looked back I saw two men following and I didn't know where the other two had gone. As we walked, Bella kept telling me it was okay under her breath. I was starting to panic I couldn't find the way back to the car.

I could hear the two men, behind us. They were laughing and talking to loud for my liking. We were coming to a corner, but as we came up to turn we saw the other two men leaning against a building. Bella pulled me to the otherside. I followed not knowing what to do.

I looked at Bella she whispered to me in a low voice. "When I get to 3 we are going to run, okay." I just nodded not knowing what to say.

"…_1_…" she began."…_2_…" the men were about to surround us in another minute. "…_3_" she yelled. We both started running. I looked over and Bella had tripped a few feet back. I ran back to help her, but the men had already gotten to her.

I grabbed at one of the men trying to get him off of Bella, but it was no use another man grabbed me. I herd crying I looked over to see one man holding her arms, as the other grabbed her bra and pulled it off of her body, with more force than necessary.

I felt a horrible pain as I looked up to see a man smiling as me. He had already ripped of all my clothes and I was being pushed up against the building as the other held my hands above my head.

I looked over to see if Bella was okay. "She passed out already, what a dud. At least we have a spare." The man that had taken Bella's clothes of let her fall to the cement, before coming towards me.

I started yelling, but it was no use, as soon as I yelled one of the men hit me as hard as he could across the face.

"Please…Stop…" I begged.

They all laughed. I could feel their hands all over my body. Each man took his turn at least 3 times, before they beat me to unconsciousness. I laid on the ground not able to move or open my eyes. I heard a voice, I didn't recognize at first. It was Edward Cullen, why was he here?

"oh no Bella" I heard him whimper. I heard him pick up Bella from the ground and leave to the street. I opened my swollen eyes to see I was in an alley. I then saw a man walking toward me.

"Please, I don't want to die" I managed to say in a small voice. All of a sudden I felt the ground beneath me disappear and cold arms.

"I wont let you die" Edward promised just before I lost consciousness.


	2. Saving A Life

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER**

EPOV:

I had lost Bella and Angela and was about to get out of the car to look for them on foot, when I heard the thoughts of four men walking down the street. I saw Angela in their head's laying on the ground beat up rather bad, and Bella laying a few feet away. It took all my control not to just kill them right this second, but I had to go through their heads to find out where Bella and Angela were. Bella could be dead if I didn't find her soon.

I saw a dark alley and a street sign. I took off not wanting to waste time here. Once I got to the alley I could smell them both, I could tell Angela was a lot worse than Bella. I could smell Bella's blood but I had to keep control if I wanted to save Bella, if I let it the monster inside of me slip one time I could kill her.

As I turned the corner into the alley, I saw Bella lying there on the ground in front of me. I took a deep breath and held it knowing that her scent would be enough to make the monster inside come out.

"Oh no Bella" I said will the little air I had. I picked Bella up and ran to my car, trying not to hurt her while putting her in the passenger seat. I turned back to get Angela, I didn't know if she would survive. I could tell there was internal bleeding, but there was nothing I could do for her here.

"Please, I don't want to die" Her voice so low if I didn't have sensitive ears I would not have heard her. I could here her heartbeat; it was faint not as strong as Bella's not nearly as strong.

"I wont let you die," I promised trying to get her to settle down. I put her in the back seat and got in. _I hope Carlisle is home. _I thought as I drove. I pulled out my phone to call him and tell him I was coming and I needed his help. After the second ring he picked up, I could tell he was running.

"I need you to meet me at the house, Bella and Angela are hurt, I'll be there in 10 minutes" I said in the last of the air I had left in my lungs.

"Okay" Carlisle said not needing an explanation, but having complete trust in me.

I drove as fast as I could with out getting into a wreck around the other cars and corners.

I pulled into the driveway in front of the house. Alice and Carlisle were waiting for me on the porch. I got out of the car and went to the passenger side to get Bella out of the car. I picked her up and took her into the house Carlisle and Alice followed. I set her down on the dinning room table and covered her up with the blanket off the back of the couch.

I watched Carlisle working on Bella for a minute. _Shit!_ I completely forgot about Angela. I was so caught up with Bella I forgot. I ran out of the house to the car, Alice following behind me. I opened the door and picked Angela up. I took her and put her on Alice's bed, and ran back to Carlisle.

"Edward, Bella is fine it looks like she didn't even get hurt, just passed out" Thank god or who ever saved her.

"Angela is in Alice's room, she is in really bad shape," I whispered. Carlisle got up and left the room. I stared at Bella, happy for once since this all happened.

"She won't wake for another 2 hours" Alice informed me. I decided I needed to see how Angela was doing now that I knew Bella was fine.

As I walked into Alice's room Carlisle looked up at me with a look of pure sadness.

"She's not going to make it Edward, she has at most a few days" His voice cracking twice.

"I told her I would not let her die," I whispered to him.

"There is only one way then"

"No! I will not condemn anyone to this life," I yelled.

"It's that or she dies," He said as he got up from the floor next to her.

Alice squealed with delight. I looked as she was playing a vision of Angela as one of us. She looked happy for some reason. I looked at Alice as she yelled in my head. _YOU HAVE TO DO IT EDWARD YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LET HER DIE._

"Alice if we change her we would be killing her!" I said quietly.

_Ohh…Edward get over you self she will be happy._ Alice thought. I have broken promises before, so how is this any different.

I looked over to see Alice leaning over Angela and knew what she was about to do. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her off Angela. She looked up at me with a look of hate and anger.

"If you aren't going to do it than I am!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Alice you could kill her, then how would you feel?" I asked

"At least I tried, it's better than what you are going to do!" She yelled again.

She leaned down once again, and I grabbed her and pulled her off Angela with a lot more force than before. I was angry that we would have another person in this life that was hell.

"FINE!" I was mad, I didn't know why, but I was tired of defending myself. I knew she would hate me for doing this, but I had nothing else.

I picked up Angela by the shoulders and pressed my teeth against her throat, she struggled with the last of her strength before passing out again. I set her back on the bed; I could still hear her low heart beat. I look over at Alice; her face was stunned by my action. I left the room to go to Bella.

I listened to Bella's steady hear beat. I knew she would be awake soon, and I would have to explain to her about today, and everything else. I got up and left once again, I had to move Angela to the guest bedroom. She had a rough three days to overcome. When I got to Alice's room she was gone. I listened to every ones thoughts to figure out what happened to her.

_I'm bored out of my mind! Maybe I could play a prank on Esme!_

_I hope Bella's not going to tell our secrete. Then we would have to move, hey at least it's not my fault this time_

_Angela can stay here in her new room during her change._

I went back to Bella, since my task had been taken care of. I sat down wondering what to tell Bella and Angela when each of them woke up. I knew I couldn't tell Bella what we were. Angela would not be able to be near humans for a while either. I wondered if Alice and Jasper would take her to Alaska. That way she would not have to be near any scent of a human.


	3. No Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER**

EPOV:

_What to tell Bella? _I thought over and over. I watched Bella breathing as she lay on the couch. She would be waking up in 5 minutes and I still had nothing to tell her. I knew my family would disagree with me telling Bella what we were, but there was no other way.

As I looked down, I could hear her heart beat quicken and I knew she was awake now. I couldn't bring my head up to look at her. She would think of me as a freak or stalker.

"Edward?" her soft voice asked. She looked around confused by her location.

"Yeah," Was all I could manage to say. I didn't know how I was going to tell her what we were, but I had to.

"Where am I?'' She asked.

"Your at my house, I found you and Angela. So I brought you both here to Carlisle." I answered.

"Where is Angela?'' She had to ask the question I feared her asking the most.

"She didn't make it." Was all I could think to tell her.

At that moment, Angela screamed from upstairs. Bella looked at me as if I was a murderer and got off the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. She ran to the stairs to find Angela. I could hear Angela crying and screaming. Bella continued up the stairs until she came to the door of Angela's new room. I wasn't going to stop her and I couldn't for some reason either.

She opened the door and looked at Angela. Alice was sitting beside Angela trying to soothe her. Bella stared at Angela for a few minutes before walking into the room and sitting down next to her. She looked up at me, as I stared at her.

"Edward what happened? Why did you lie to me?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, so I continued to stare at her.

"I know what you are." She whispered. My eyes widened, as did Alice's.

"Your all vampire's" She answered our questioning looks. My mind and body froze for the first time in my life.

"How do you know?" I asked in a low voice.

"I was down at first beach and a old friend of mine told me." Her voice lower than normal.

This means they broke the treaty. Therefore, the treaty is even, since we changed a human and they told a human what we are.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone," She stated. I could tell she was not lying, by the look in her eyes.

"What is wrong with Angela?'' She asked once again.

"She wasn't going to make it, so I am changing her" I couldn't believe I just told her that, but it was so easy to tell the truth to Bella.

"Then why is she in so much pain?" She asked as she looked down at Angela.

"The venom takes three days to go through the whole body, and it hurts worse than anything anyone could ever imagine." I answered.

"Bella, what do you remember?" I asked her, trying to keep calm. She looked like she was about to cry. I watched as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"We were looking for the bookstore, but we only found a freakish place, so we were going to go back. But we couldn't find our way back." She was starting to cry now. Instinctively I sat next to her to comfort her.

"That's when we ran into the four men. We tried to run, but I fell and Angela turned to help me." She continued. Her voice cracking every time she talked. I held her tight told her it is okay.

"All I remember from then on is I passed out after a man had tore my top off." She shuddered. I wanted to hunt them down and torture them until they died.

"Bella you cant tell anyone about Angela, ok" I stated. She looked at me and nodded.

"How did you find us?" She persisted. I decided to tell her the truth.

"I was following you and I lost you when you headed off to go look for the book store, I was about to get out and look for you on foot. I heard the thoughts of Angela and you in four guys minds and I knew you were hurt, so I looked for where you were at in there heads and went to help you" I responded waiting for her reaction.

"Why?" Was all she asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Well I think I'm in love with you, no I know I'm in love with you" I answered.

"Ooohh," Was all she said.

"Umm…Bella I need to take you to the police department in Port Angeles to file a missing persons report and so you can tell them what happened." I told her in my normal voice.

"Okay" she answered her voice was shaky.

I looked at Angela, she had passed out again. Some time during Bella and my talk Alice had left to give us privacy. I walked out of the door, Bella following behind.

"You need some clothes, and I'm sure Esme wont mind you borrowing something" I told her as I went into Esme's room and brought out a pair of jeans and a top. I pointed in the direction of the bathroom and waited.

After she got dressed we walked down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was in the living room waiting for us. I knew they wanted to know what we were going to do.

"I'm taking Bella to the Port Angeles police department to file a missing persons report on Angela. When I get back we need to talk about what we are going to do about Angela." I spoke quickly wanting to go as soon as possible.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked. I knew all he wanted to know if I was going to kill her or not.

"She is going to continue her life as normal" Was all I said before ushering Bella out of the door.


	4. A New Member

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER**

APOV:

I felt my body being moved, but I could no longer open my eyes. I was exhausted so I lay there limp not able to even sleep. I felt someone lay me on a soft surface, it was warm in here and I was able to relax a little. I heard people talking near me, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. I had the sensation of someone pick me up by the shoulders then dropping me. I heard two voices arguing, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt my shoulders being picked up, before I felt a searing pain in my neck. I tried to push what ever was making this pain off, before I passed out.

I woke up and it was cold. I could still feel the fire and it hurt so badly. I started screaming and crying. I didn't know what to do. I felt two cold hands on me and I thrashed. I heard two people enter the room. I could hear Bella. I wanted her to help me. I was in so much pain I didn't know what to do. I heard another voice they were talking I couldn't stay awake much longer. I felt myself be swept into a black current and drift.

Once again, I woke up, but this time it was different. I opened my eyes to see Alice from school sitting next to me on a bed. I could see a lot better then ever before. As I looked at Alice, I saw many lights around her like a ora. I could see many bright colors, but in the middle, I could see a dark purple.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked me as I sat up.

"Thirsty" I answered honestly.

"Well could you come downstairs for a moment, my family needs to explain a few things to you first." She turned around.

"I'm not normal anymore am I?" I asked.

"That's what we need to talk to you about, so lets go, okay," she told me heading toward the door, but before leaving she pointed at some clothes lying next to me.

I finally got the clothes on after accidently ripping them a few times. I got up and followed Alice down the stairs to the living room. A rather large group was sitting watching us as we came down. Each person had different colors around their body. Soon enough I was able to see them and not the colors. Alice ran across the room and sat in jaspers lap. I didn't know what to do so I decided that standing at the bottom of the staircase was my best option.

"Hello" A man with blond hair said to me. I recognized him a Dr. Cullen.

"My name is Carlisle." He held his hand out to me. I took it and shook his hand.

"This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." He said as he pointed to each member, before turning back to me.

"You must be Angela," He continued. I knew I was being rude so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, umm…I'm Angela" They all smiled at me as I said this except one. The one who I remembered to be Rosalie just stared at me the whole time. I didn't want to be rude so I looked at the floor.

"Well as you can tell we aren't normal" Carlisle started. I just nodded

"We are vampires," He said as he watched me, I didn't know what to say or do, _vampires._ I always thought they were mythical creatures.

"You may stay with us or you can go out on your own, but we have different eating habits that you may have trouble keeping up with. We do not drink from humans, we only drink from animals." He stated. I didn't have anywhere to go, how hard could it be not to drink from humans. I heard Edward smirk, I didn't know why.

"May I stay here?" I asked

"Yes, but you cant be around humans for awhile," He said as he looked down at his watch.

"We will figure out where you will go when I get back, until then Alice and Edward will keep an eye on you." He told me as he got his coat and left.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I could feel a burning in the back of my throat. I watched as Alice and Edward got up and discussed something.

"Your going to go hunting, but Edward and I are going to watch you, okay." She told me.

"Ohh…" Was all I could say.


	5. Powers

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

APOV:

We headed to Edwards car. They told me that we needed to get further from Forks, just incase a human was near, for my first hunt. I nodded and got into the car. We drove for about 30 minutes as Alice sang songs aloud, before pulling off to the side of the road. I got out of the car and looked around all I could see on either side of the road was woods.

"You know we don't hunt humans, there isn't really any humans near, so you shouldn't catch any trail of that kind. All you have to do is catch a sent and your instincts will take over." Edward explained.

"Alice and I will be close to keep and eye on you, we won't be hunting, just watching." He continued as we walked into the woods.

Once we were into the woods a few steps, I smelled the most amazing smell in the world. Before I had time to react, I started running. I had never ran this fast before, it was exhilarating. I finally caught up to the source of the smell. A doe stood before me, as soon as I saw the animal I knew what I was suppose to do. I couldn't though, I had no right to take this animals life. I couldn't bring myself to harm it no matter what. I could feel two presences; I knew it must be Alice and Edward. I could hear them speaking in the background, but I didn't want to listen to them. I sat down and watched as the doe ate and walked around, it was a peaceful and calm site for some unknown reason.

"Angela?" Alice asked her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah" I answered, hanging my head down to look at the leaves beneath me. I knew I did something wrong, something she was not expecting at all.

"Are you okay?" She began, as she moved to sit beside me.

"I'm fine. I don't think I am thirsty any more though." I told her before standing up.

"Can we go back now?" I asked, with out looking at either one of them.

"Yeah, I think we could do that" Edward answered.

We took off to the car. As we reached the car Alice stopped moving and just froze in place. I watched as Edward stared at her shock. Alice started shaking her head as if trying to clear it. Before I had time to ask what was wrong a man in a truck pulled up right next to us. I could smell him from where I stood. I had never in my life smelled something that magnificent. I didn't move at all, I knew I would never harm him, but I couldn't help but want to bath in the scent of his blood.

"Do any of you know where highway 101 is?" He asked. I quiet paying any attention to him, All I could think of was that I needed to get out of here.

I looked up and became aware that the man was gone and Alice and Edward were just staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"Great!" I answered her.

We got into the car and started heading back to the house. The whole way I felt as if they were having a conversation. Ever so often Edward would shake his head as if answering a question. When we got back, Carlisle was waiting for me in the living room. He asked me if I could join him in his study for a chat. I followed him up to his study. He sat behind the desk and just stared at me before motioning me to sit in one of the chairs in front of him. I sat down and listened as he began.

"Alice and Edward told me that you were not able to feed tonight." He verified. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"Why do you think you are not able to?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well it is not my right to kill anyone or anything, they do smell wonderful. I just cannot bring myself to harm them." I answered.

"At least we have found out your power." He stated.

"Power?" I did not understand what he meant.

"Well vampires have the good eyesight, good hearing, and strength. Vampires also bring a power from their human life with them. Something that was special in your human life is intensified in this life." He said as he waved at me.

"I see colors around people when I see them for the first time in a while." I told him as I watched for his reaction. He sat still thinking for a while before saying anything.

"Do these colors ever change?" He asked. I have never paid close enough attention to see if they changed.

"I Don't Know" I answered him.

"For the next few days could you try and pay attention to these colors and things?" He asked me.

"Sure" I replied quietly.

"Well then well just have to have time tell us what this means," He stated as he got up and left the room.

I sat there for a while not knowing what to do. Finally, I gave up and started heading down stairs. After I was half down the stairs I saw Alice and Jasper sitting together having a personal moment, I looked at the floor trying to give them privacy. I didn't want to bother them so I turned to go back up the stairs when I bumped into something hard and went tumbling down the stairs. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with a smirk on his face. He held out his hand to help me up, I took it and pulled myself up.

"You should pay closer attention to where you're going," He told me. _I'm not going anywhere, but where are you going?_ I thought.

"I'm going to Bella's to check up on her" He answered my unspoken question. I was shocked, how did he know what I was thinking. He looked at me as if I was an idiot, before something dawned on him.

"I have to go," He said before leaving out the front door.

I once I knew he was gone, I decided that I wanted some fresh air. I headed towards the back door through the kitchen, but was stopped by Emmett. He had a bowl of what looked like purple goop.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Just out for some fresh air" I answered.

"I'm suppose to be watching you right now, can you hold on a sec?" He told me, before asking me anther question.

"Esme or Alice?" He asked. I didn't know what the question was. So I just said Alice and he disappeared.

I watched him come running back towards me with the bowl, but it was empty. He washed it out and left it in the sink, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out side.

"EMMETT!" Alice and Jasper yelled. He was chuckling as we walked into the woods.

"Wow two for the price of one." He chuckled under his breath.


	6. Update

Hey guys,

I just updated and fixed most of my mistakes. I will be posting a new chapter next week sometime. Until then vote at my poll on my profile page so you can tell me what you want to happen next. Thanks.

Jaspersgrl


End file.
